A Different Set Of Chains
by NewFaeTales
Summary: When an unlucky woman with unexpected surprises gets assigned to care for Fenris' mansion, she's thrown into his world of adventure and torture as they both become chained to something greater than either of them could imagine. Fenris/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Assignments will be handed out in a few ladies! Try not to die from excitement."

We all watch as Helga leaves with her usual self-righteous flourish. I stop twirling my already curly hair and fold my hands together. Maker please let me get a good job this week. If it is your will for me to not, than so let it be. Blessed be the Maker. I sigh as I run a hand through my hair and pick at the table. I really need a better assignment. Hopefully one that doesn't have slaves. The way some of them are treated is disgusting.

"If you don't get a good job, you're staying with me. Having nowhere else to go but with those knife ears, it's a crime! That alienage is no place for a girl like you!"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at Mary and simply begin to fiddle with my hair again. Helena was absolutely ridiculous when it came to elves. She truly believed they deserved to be enslaved and treated as they were. They were mortals just like the rest of us so why shouldn't they be treated as such? She finally stops her rant and I glare at her.

"Honestly the alienage is fine! I'd rather be there than in half of the houses that they send me to. The barely feed me and some of the lords enjoy trying to get me to do more than what's in my contract. I don't understand what you hate about them."

"I hate that since those damn Fereldan elves have come in most of us have been out of a job. I'm waiting to get the boot myself!"

I pointedly stare ahead and chew on the inside of my cheek. I hope we don't get fired. We barely get any money from these jobs as it is. Most nobleman don't stay in Hightown long enough for the companies cleaning services to be necessary for more than a month or two and when they do stay longer Mistress Helena usually sends one of the elves from the alienage because she can pay them less than us, which basically means they get less to nothing. That's the reason why most of the girls double at the Blooming Rose, but I prefer my virginity. Mary elbows me in the ribs and I look up to see Mistress Helena holding out assignments. I quickly straighten up nad chew on the inside of my cheek even harder.

"Allright ladies these are the assignments. Mary you have a two month contract for an Orlesian noble by the name of Ginette. Clarissa you have been reassigned to the Keep for the year. Apparently the Viscount has been so busy nobles have been trashing the place."

Mary gets up mumbling while Clarissa grins and rushes up, nearly falling over, to grab the slip. She grabs Mistress Helenas hand and furiously shakes it. "Oh thank you Mistress Helena!" Mary slowly walks up and snatches the slip without a word. I can almost feel chills at the look Mistress Helena gives her as she gets her things together.

"It appears some of us don't know how to be grateful for what is given to them. I guess some people prefer walking around wearing nothing but a fan and an exotic headdress."

Mary freezes for a moment than quickly runs out as everyone snickers at her expense. I sigh as I catch the eyes of a few of the girls who I know do the same exact thing. I don't know what I would do in their positions, I'll find out soon though since the money my Uncle left me is running thin. I guess I could become a sister of the Chantry.

"Annaleese you have a yearly contract for a Tevinter merchant by the name of Maurice. It will be a live in contract so I suggest you make the proper arrangements. He has been there a week already but due to a faulty messenger we just found out about it today. Hopefully he hasn't moved on to another option. "

A yearly contract. Yearly! I feel myself shaking as I take the slip and the spare key to the house. I numbly smile at Mistress Helena and shake her hand as I mumble a weak thank you and quickly grab my supplies and walk out the door smiling about my good fortune. Which hopefully sticks. I can always beg for him to accept the service even after the delay. I mean he couldn't of found someone so quickly right? I shake my head and take a deep breath. Positive thoughts only Annaleese! I quickly work my way through the lantern district to get to the market to buy dinner. Maybe a nice roast pork with potatoes or-

"Give me your coin purse."

I shudder at the rough voice next to my ear and feel a weight at my side. I quickly swallow the lump in my throat and frantically look around for help but just see drunk people and one of the workers of the Blooming Rose who is pointedly looking away. I feel tears rush to my face as I hold up the last of my money. He snatches it and presses the knife deeper into my side.

"Now give me a kiss."

I squirm away from his mouth and elbow him in the stomach. I feel a slice at my stomach and hiss. I need something to hit him with. I see a loose board and quickly reach for it but feel a jerk at my hair. I scream as I see him raise the dagger above my chest and close my eyes as I say my final prayers to the Maker.

THUNK

I feel myself being dropped and look up to see a bolt in the robbers' shoulder. I quickly grab my purse and crawl toward a dwarf holding up an interesting looking crossbow. He grins at me bows slightly.

"No need to worry Starshine! Biancas got ya."

I watch as the robber runs away and I throw my arms around the dwarf. I don't even think about what would've happened if he wasn't here. Which ofcourse makes me think about it even more.

"Oh thank you so much!"

He pats my back and I hear him laugh as he looks behind him to his group of friends.

"I should do this more often."

"Varric we have a lead for Ninnette"

I look and see a woman with blue eyes and short black hair walk toward us. My eyes widen at the sword and shield on her back. He pale skin practically glows which makes the bags under her eyes even more noticeable.

"Yes it seems a naughty Templar is on charge, big surprise there."

I see a Rivaini woman with a dangerously high hemline and twin daggers strapped to her back walking toward us with a smile that suggests trouble. I let go of the dwarf, Varric, and smile at him as I hear a grunt. I look and see an elf with hair as white as snow and glittering markings that twist and turn around him like ivy.

"Are they truly so fascinating?"

I blush and look down as I hear someone laugh. They really are beautiful but maybe gawking was not my best option.

"You're scaring the pretty thing. Calm down Wolfie!"

I look up to see the Rivaini woman laughing as the elf just glares at the floor with his arms crossed. The black haired woman looks at the dwarf Varric and huffs.

"We need to go find this Templar!"

Varric sighs and looks at me with a smile on his face and I can't help but smile back.

"Take care of yourself Starshine. Not everyone is as charming or handsome as me. Hawke usually is but she's having a bad day."

Hawke rolls her eyes and sends a small smile at the Varric who grins in return.

"I've been having a bad month thanks to you and this ridiculous expedition. I'm beginning to doubt being partner is worth it."

"We could always go back and take up that delicious elfs offer."

I look at the Rivaini woman as I stand up. I really don't even know what that offer was, and by the look on everyone's faces I don't think they want to know either. The Elf snorts and Hawke runs her palm over her face.

"Fenris come on. Varric say goodbye to your new friend. Isabella….just no."

She pouts but follows Hawke and Fenris as they walk away. Varric grins at me one more time before walking away and I smile back and wave at the other.

"Nice to meet you!"

I quickly walk away from the shady district and follow the directions that were given to me until I see an ivy-covered house, neatly tucked away into a corner. I smile at it and knock on the door but after receiving no answer I let myself in to be immediately met by a disgusting smell. I cough and look around to see stains that were similar to the ones that my Uncle came home with on his armor.

"What the happened that there's so much blood?"

I slowly walk through the house to find the same result everywhere. I swallow the lump in my throat and, against my better judgment, slowly start cleaning because unfortunately I really need my paycheck. No matter what I have to do to get it. As I put dinner up and begin to scrub the foyer I sigh and clasp my hands together. Oh Maker what did I get myself into to?

* * *

><p>This is my first time publishing on this website so please read and review with comments or criticisms :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Fenris P.O.V

Isabella giggles as she wipes the blood off of one of her blades. Her needs may be disturbingly blunt, but I would not want to be the person that she turns those blades on. I look at Varric and see him coddling his crossbow and checking her for scratches. I don't think those ill-trained fools got close enough to any of us for that to happen.

"I know we are covered in blood but I still can't help but think about how cute that girl was!"

Hawke laughs at Isabella as my mood darkens. That girl was not memorable or cute, as Isabella puts it. She was a fool that could not defend herself against the weakest of opponents. Her perfect curls and sea blue eyes would do her no good against a blade pointed at her neck. She practically begged to be robbed with her look of complete innocence, and the way she gawked at my markings with such intrigue, naïve girl. Hawke clears her throat and nudges Varric.

"Since you two seemed to be getting pretty cozy when we rudely interrupted, what was her name Varric?"

He places Bianca back in her holster and smirks at Hawke as we slowly make our way back to Hightown. The adrenaline of the last battle slowly draining from my body I realize just how tired I actually was. I haven't slept since taking refuge in Danarius' mansion because of the lingering feel of magic that makes the lyrium in my veins burn and twitch, still this burn was much less painful than the ones that once plagued me.

"It was rather rude how you interrupted, Hawke. You should learn better manners before you get that title of yours back-."

She rolls her eyes at him and jingles the coin purse that's tied to her hip. She must have made at least four sovereigns today, without selling all the items we've gathered from the corpses of our victims. Most of it is garbage but some turn out to be useful.

"Nobles are just like everyone else, they only care about money-"

Isabella sidles up next to Hawke and throws and arm around her shoulder as Hawke just rolls her eyes but laughs at her friend anyway.

"Don't forget the sex love!"

Isabella walks with an extra sway in her hips and winks at me as I remain impassive to her advances. Her invitation will always be left ignored. I have no desire for her to see me_ glisten_, as she puts it.

"-And why would you even ask such a thing Hawke? Her name is Starshine, like I said."

I feel my mood darken even more. How could Varric not know her name? How easily he rescues someone and doesn't think to get their last name in case we see her again!_ Why would you want to see her again? _I grind my teeth at the thought and quickly focus back on Varric. The girl was unimportant, a distraction to what was really important. Hawke laughs again and raises her eyebrow and appears to not be insulted by being interrupted. The beardless dwarf can get away with much it seems.

"So you don't know her name than? How will you ever write her into your stories without a name!"

He shrugs and sends a knowing grin at Hawke as she keeps a careful watch on Isabella as we walk through the Hightown Market. Her deft fingers are the last thing these merchants need on their goods, and from the way she was eyeing the locked chests I could see why her caution was necessary. She quickly notices Hawkes eyes on her and quickly puts he hands up in what I'm sure is supposed to be an innocent manner. If it involves Isabella, the action is anything but.

"Hasn't stopped me before, Hawke. Don't you remember Foratio, the first guard that greeted you when you entered Kirkwall? The one you denied you and your wounded family safe harbor? "

"Don't take this the wrong way Varric, but maybe you should have someone else come up with these names. Foratio does not sound like Hawke would do anything but drive a blade through him while she's laughing."

Varric shrugs and begins to nonchalantly pick lint off of his shirt cuffs as he regards Isabella with a raised eyebrow and an aura of amusement.

"I could always say you were thirty pounds heavier Rivaini."

She almost visibly pales and quickly sends kind words toward Varric. By the look on Hawkes face, Aveline will be hearing of this little exchange.

"Foratio is a wonderful name Varric! Where do you come up with these wonderful details to your wonderful stories?"

She bats her eyelashes at him and I can't resist the urge to roll my eyes at the childish antics, but I can't help the small grin that appears on my face. I can never say that my partners aren't amusing.

"Fenris in case you didn't notice, we are drinking at your house tonight! Gamlen has been frequenting the Hanged Man and Maker knows I don't want to see him any more than I have to."

I nod as we stop in front of my mansion even as I feel a twinge of regret at the coin I know I will lose to the beardless dwarf. It appears my constant brooding does not help me bluff against cursed dwarf. Hawke puts an arm out in front of my chest and gestures toward my home.

"Who is that in your living room?"

I quickly face the window and see a silhouette of a woman against the curtains. Who is in my house so openly? Danarius would have surely sent a better assassin than that. Isabella comes up next to me and places her elbow on my shoulder as she winks as she examines the silhouette of the woman appreciatively

"Looks like someone has a hot date Hawke. Maybe we should leave him to it."

She pouts as I ignore her suggestive comment and begin to think very quickly about who could have reason to be in the mansion. Finding no answer I quickly draw my blade but feel a hand on my chest as Isabella takes out a small vial from the pouch on her hip. She winks at me and quickly picks the lock on my door.

"An uninvited guest, I see. I'll be sure to show her to bed!"

She winks and quickly disappears into the shadows as we all watch the window. A crack of the vial is heard and the woman in the window makes jerking movements before falling to the ground. We hear Isabella laugh and seconds later she pulls back the curtains with a smirk on her face and a hand at her hip.

"You guys have_ got_ to see this!"

I quickly rush in and come to an immediate stop when I see who is on the floor. Hawke mirrors my actions as Varric just laughs and walks closer to her.

"Well I'll be damned. I knew we'd see Starshine again! Didn't think it would be like this though..."

Hawke quickly shakes her head and hits my arm as she begins giving us all orders.

"Varric, grab her bag and start looking through it for anything useful. Isabella, check the rest of the house. I want to make sure it was just her that walked in here. Fenris, pick her up and bring her upstairs to your room. There's a chair in there we could tie her to if the situation calls for it."

I almost argue with her but bite my tongue as I slowly walk closer to the girl. The smell of what Isabella threw lingers but I lean down and quickly pick her up and begin to walk upstairs. She's lighter than she looks and looks frailer now, than she did when she was being threatened. _Her skin is also just as soft as it looks._ I grind my teeth again as I place her in the chair and make sure none of her limbs are in an awkward position so she doesn't injure herself if she wakes up with a start_. Why treat an intruder that way? _I try to restrain myself from grinding my teeth more, and instead just clench my fist and walk downstairs to see Varric, Hawke, and Isabella discussing the contents of her bag.

"It seems like Starshine is completely innocent-"

Hawke snatches the papers from Varrics' hand and holds up a brass key that looks eerily familiar.

"Varric, she had a key. She had a copy of Fenris' key! Why would this Danarius fellow just hand someone a key if he knew Fenris would be hunting him down?-"

Isabella drums her fingers on the table as she looks around with a large smile on her face and puts her feet on the table.

"Who cares why she was here? This place looks absolutely spotless! We should just wake her up and give her a medal for getting the bloodstains out! I'll have to ask her how she did that…"

I look around and see that Hawke is right. The mansion has been cleaned from the bloodstains on the carpet, to the disarray of the furniture. It also appears that she dusted and as I take a deep breath to calm myself delicious scents reach my senses as I notice that put dinner on. Why did she do all of this? I quickly walk toward them and grab the key on the table that appears to, indeed, match my own.

"What else was in her bag?"

They all turn toward me with different looks on their faces. Isabella leans forward and holds up a piece of paper.

"It seems the girl upstairs was hired to take care of this mansion for a year. She works for a company called 'Clean Wishes' which is known for how horribly they treat their workers-"

Varric nods his head and folds his fingers together as he leans forward and looks pointedly at Hawke.

"This explains why she has a key. When there's a job that goes longer than six months, the temporary servants stay in the mansion with their Master or Mistress-"

Hawke slams her hand on the table and glares at Varric who merely raises an eyebrow and puts on a smirk, which I'm almost positive is there just to annoy her further.

"Which still does not explain why she would just walk in and stay when she saw the condition the place was in!"

I nod and take a seat at the table with the rest of them, who look to me for the final decision.I pick up one of the papers and scowl at the unfamiliar symbols infront of me. I feel my markings glow as I add one more thing that Danarius has taken from me. Opportunities that I could not experience because of him. I take a deep breath to stop the glow and snatch the key from Hawkes hand.

"I agree with Hawke. No sane person walks into a house that has obviously seen death."

Isabella sighs and runs a hand through her hair. She has stopped drumming her fingers and grabs my arm so that I look her in the eyes.

"Look, these girls get paid next to nothing! The company takes most of the money they make which forces most of these girls to take night shifts at The Blooming Rose, which is partially owned by the woman who owns Clean Wishes. Just look at her for a second! By the state of her she hasn't had a proper meal in weeks and her clothes suggest she hasn't seen a bath for a very long time. I'm not saying grant her mercy immediately but I'm saying hear her out. This girl obviously has little choice but to take this job if she wants food on her plate."

We all stare at Isabella and I see Hawke hide a small smile and I find one appears on my face as well as I'm reminded there is a caring person in Isabella, and not just someone who is a slave to their basic behaviors. I stand up and place my hands on the table as they all look at me for an indication of what they should do.

"You will all leave and I will stay here until she awakens. I will question her and if I find her answers satisfactory I will send her away unharmed. If I think she is a pawn of Danarius' I will send a message to Hawke who will help me determine what to do, mainly whether she lives or dies."

Varric nods, seemingly unhappy with the last part of my decision, and pulls Bianca out of her holster as Hawke stands up and stretches with a nod to Isabella.

"Anyone up for a game of diamondback? I think I could afford to lose a little coin."

Isabella grins and saunters toward the door with what I guess is an affirmative wink at Hawke who grins as they rush out the door. Varric grabs my arm and I see a small smile on his face as he looks me over.

"Don't hesitate to send a messenger my way either. I have to try and figure out how Starshine will fit into this story and it seems like this would be a very important scene to my audience. After all when she wakes up you will get her name, which has been a mystery so far. Just don't scare the poor girl too much Elf."

I nod and walk into the kitchen to see a roast in the oven and a pot of soup on the oven which smells better than anything I've had since I've escaped. I turn it all off and take the roast out of the oven. I should throw it away in case its poisoned. I stare at it for a few moments before I decide to leave it there and walk upstairs to see the girl still knocked out on the chair. I pull a forward until I am in front of the fireplace but still facing her as I examine her face and feel my fists clench again. This girl could very well be here to do me harm and I need to remember that. I stare into the fire and nearly growl as I realize if she is not here to kill me I still can't let her leave. She has a key to the mansion and has seen the people I have traveled with. She could easily threaten my safety here. I close my eyes and lean against the chair as I try to figure out what to do about the distraction that is currently knocked only feet away from me.


	3. Chapter 3

Analeese P.O.V

I feel myself shoot forward as I wake up with a start. Almost immediately I feel a light burning in my chest and take a deep breathe to try and dispel it before looking around to find myself in a red velvet chair that I remember was in the main bedroom. _How did I get here? _I look up and nearly shout out of surprise to see the elf...Fenris, sitting in an identical chair infront of me. I slowly wave my hand infront of his eyes before deciding that he was asleep. I lean back in the chair, and curl up slightly while I think about what I should do. Fenris gives me the chills just thinking about what he could do to me with the greatsword that is leaning next to his chair. _You're not a threat to him. The fact that you passed out can confirm that_. I nod to myself and slowly get up and feel myself torn between staying and going. I could leave and tell a city guardsman that an elf is living alone in the Hightown mansion covered in ivy, or stay and hopefully have someplace to sleep for the next year. I could stoop to blackmail to stay in the house.

"Brilliant plan, you'll be dead meat for sure."

I bite my lip to stop any more mutterings from escaping, before deciding to just go to Gysha in the alienage and figure things out. If I decide to come back I could always come up with a story, or just explain what happened. I slowly walk toward the door, and as my hand reaches the handle I hear a deep voice ask "Where are you going?"

I gasp and twirl around to see Fenris stand up with his hand already on his sword and the image of him driving that blade through me causes me to twirl back around and begin to run down the stairs as quick as I could without tripping. I hear him follow me and just as my foot reaches the bottom of the steps I feel a hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back. I trip over my own feet and fall against the stairs hard. I hiss at the pain in my back and go to scream before his hand descends over my mouth and I feel tears prick at my eyes. He's going to kill me. I knew this job was too good to be true! I bite his hand and try to pull away from him. I'm rewarded with a slight wince but he keeps his hand there. He lightly jerks my head back until I stop and can do nothing but close my eyes to stop more tears from coming as hisses at me "Be still and listen!"

I immediately open my eyes and look at him with terrified eyes as He leans toward me until his nose is almost touching mine. Like a fool, I feel myself blush at how close he is and how his eyes seem to glow with some emotion. He looks me in the eyes for a moment before he begins in talking to me in what appears to be a calming voice, but in the current situation seems threatening.

"I just wish to talk with you and ask you a few questions. If you answer me honestly, I swear that no harm will come to you. Do you understand?"

I look him in the eyes for a long moment while I debated my next action. I could nod and as soon as he moved his hand, scream at the top of my lungs, or I could do as he wants and hope he isn't lying to me. I try to find something in his eyes that shows his intent but see nothing. I feel my eyes once again look at the blue veins that trail around his arms and neck before blushing as I notice him looking at me looking at him. I take a deep breath and try to summon some of the courage of my uncle as I slowly nod at him. He just as slowly removes his hand from over my mouth before he stands up and holds out a hand to help me up. A little surprised at the gesture, I take it and only take my eyes off of his when I wince at the bruises that I know are forming on my back. He switches his grip from my hand to my wrist as we walk back up the stairs in silence. His grip is firm enough that I can't free myself from it but somehow feels gentle. Maybe he really won't drive a blade through my chest. He lightly pushes me down onto the chair I woke up in and sits in the opposite chair with a calculating look on his face. We sit in silence for a moment but after staring at the sword that is still in his hand I cough lightly and look at him from under my eye lashes because I'm too scared to lift my head.

"May you…please serah may you put the sword somewhere else while we have our…honest discussion?" I say with the meekest voice I've ever heard. I doubt he could see me as being more pathetic. I couldn't even pretend to not be afraid of him. I feel him stare at me for a long moment before taking his hand off of the sword while leaning it against the chair. I send a small smile at him to show my gratitude but he just nods in return.

He leans forward in his chair and stares me directly in my eyes while he begins to ask his questions. "Do you know a man named Denarius?" I look down as I try to remember exactly the names that were on the assignment slip. I lift my head up again and shake my head. "No serah. The name on the assignment slip was Maurice Copeland."

He nods his head and almost immediately begins asking questions again. "Are you a mage?" I freeze for a moment before shaking my head and trying not to look at the weight on my thigh. Being in possession of magic doesn't make me a mage. He can't kill me for owning a piece of magic. He glares at me for a moment but nods and I release a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. His anger toward magic can easily be seen and that trinket is the only inheritance I've ever gotten from my family, I really did not want to part from it. "Why would you stay in this house after seeing the…condition it was in?"

I feel my voice lower to a whisper as I respond with the simplest but best answer I could give. "I had no choice." I look down at my hands and see a blood stain on my apron from the roast. My eyes widen as I shoot up and throw my hands over my mouth. "I'm so sorry! Did dinner burn? I still don't know why I collapsed like that…" I feel warm hands grab my arms and I feel myself being lightly shaken before once again seeing Fenris' amazing light green eyes in my line of vision.

"I made sure that dinner didn't burn, you collapsed because a…companion of mine thought you were an assassin sent to kill me and threw a poison bomb at you that caused you to pass out. The reason that this happened is because I am the escaped property of a Tevinter mage by the name of Denarius. The real owner of this mansion is most likely dead, another casualty of Denarius' cruelty. If you choose to stay here your life will most likely be in danger."

I think on his answer while he just stares at me. If I stay here my life would be in danger? He looks like he meant what he was saying, that I really was going to be in danger if I stay here. Was it any worse than what would happen to me if I didn't take this assignment? I would have to go to the Blooming Rose, there was no other choice for a women if she wanted to make money. I would have to deal with strangers hands on me, eyes glued to my body for a sexual fantasy. I shudder and look into Fenris' eyes. For a very long moment we just stare at each other until I smile slightly and nod at him. He raises an eyebrow at me and I shrug slightly before responding in a lightly teasing voice. "I'd rather be in here with a sneaky elf with a giant sword than dancing on a stage at the Blooming Rose. If you don't mind I would like to stay here serah."

I see his lips twitch as he gets up and holds out a hand to help me from my chair. I take it and feel myself relax a little. This is the first act that didn't scare me, so I should enjoy it a little. His voice calling my name brings me out of my thoughts before I get lost in them and I quickly look at him. He sends a small grin at me and I smile back as he clears his throat. "Well if you are staying I'll show you to a room and enjoy some of the food you prepared. You may join me if you wish."

I try not to show my shock at being invited to eat with him, I instead nod and quickly follow him out of the room as he leads me to where I'll be staying. I bite my lip before I begin thinking too much on this decision and lightly brush my hands over my thigh to make sure the trinket was still there. At least with that with me I'll feel like Uncle Duncan is still guiding me through this life, even if he can't be here. I sigh slightly and catch the eye of Fenris who was looking at me again. I smile slightly but feel my eyes widen at the huge four poster bed and lavish bedroom he's shown me to. Well if this isn't the right decision and I don't wake up in the morning, I can say I died in the most comfortable bed I've ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I quickly turn around to thank Serah Fenris, but find him missing. I take another look around the bedroom in slight disbelief before slowly walking up to the bed and running my fingers lightly along the blankets. I didn't take the time to notice how soft they were when I was cleaning but now, now I realize they feel like silk. I smile slightly before quickly realizing I should be serving Serah Fenris his meal. I quickly walk out of the room and right into the kitchen to see Serah Fenris cutting himself a slice of the roast. I walk toward him and, if the look on his face is any indication, surprise him by taking the knife away from him while hopelessly babbling. "I'm sorry Serah, I was distracted by...well something silly. If you sit at the table, I'll be happy to serve you dinner.-" I quickly spoon some vegetables on a separate plate and place it on the serving tray I prepared before I left to clean the study. "- And if you tell me where the wine cellar is I'd be happy to serve-"

My ramblings are cut off when I feel his grip once again on my upper arm. I turn to look at him and he looks slightly angry as he pulls my hands away from the food with one hand. I wince slightly as his hand tightens on my upper arm "Look at me and do not interrupt." He said with a rough and dark undertone to his voice that caused me to shiver slightly and wince as his grip tightens on my upper arm slightly. I slowly nod without looking away from his green eyes and his grip loosens a little. He nods slightly before continuing in the same rough voice. "You will no longer refer to me as Serah Fenris. You will not serve me and watch me eat and drink what you have cooked before eating yourself. You will not wait on me as you have no doubt waited on others. I have watched and done what you do and I know it brings no pleasure, only a sense of worthlessness and forced obedience. If you wish to eat, you may eat your meals with me or in your room, the only service I ask of you is to cook and clean. If at any time you do not wish to do so anymore you may leave. Do you understand me?" He finishes his rant with a slight shake of my body.

I can only look at him in shock as I process this. I have just been told that most of my duties aren't welcome, that I didn't have to wait on Ser- Fenris. I will have time to myself, no one will be yelling across a mansion for me, no being woken up at all hours of the night, just cook and clean in peace. I will have a choice on what I do_. If whatever event that caused all the walls to be coated with blood and ash doesn't happen again. _I shake off that thought and feel a smile start at the corner of my mouth and know it shows in my tone of voice as I say. "Sera- Fenris, I understand. Thank you very much." I'm still looking him in the eye and we stare at eachother for a second before he nods. "I am truly sorry if I've hurt you again, but seeing you do those things, watching you…it brings back unpleasant memories." He said as he slowly let go of my upper arm and wrist.

He looks away and I notice his fists clench and his back stiffen. I bite my lip and quickly dismiss the small sense of fear Fenris caused before slowly placing food on a plate for him again. When I see him notice the action I quickly speak before he can reprimand me again.

"Fenris this is by choice. A choice you've given me. If I wish to not serve your food I will tell you." I don't look at him after I finish and he's silent for a moment before leaving the room. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and swallow the small feeling of rejection. I don't understand him. One second he'll have a smile, the next he seems volatile. I shake my head slowly before going back to making the plates to bring into the dining room. I have no idea why he's here, or what's he been through. The carrots burned slightly and the roast is a little dry. "Everything would've been perfect, the best first impression, if they had just tapped me on the bloody shoulder…" I quietly mutter as I pick out the best pieces of everything for Fenris.

"Isabella is not known for being polite, your meal would not mean much to her." I squeak and jump at the sudden sound of Fenris' voice. I glare at him slightly but feel my eyebrows furrow when I see a chair in each of his hands. He follows my gaze and quickly places both chairs down, one on each side of the kitchen island. He clears his throat. "The dining room is rather…morbid. I thought that we could eat in here if that is agreeable."

I stand there shocked. Just because he told me not to treat him like my employer doesn't mean I can flick the instinct off like a switch. This would've never been allowed in any other house, though this is not a normal house. So I take a steadying breathe, resist the urge to quickly clean up the kitchen and just look at him for a second. He offers a slight smile and I smile slightly back and nod as I place his plate on the chair infront of him.. He nods gratefully and places something he had under his arm onto the table. I grab a plate of my own and sit down in the chair opposite his as I watch him go into a cabinet and grab two wine glasses. The silence stretches on as he spears the end of the cork with the tip of his gauntleted finger and pops it out. I can't help but laugh slightly at the odd way of opening the bottle of wine, which causes him to raise an amused eyebrow at me. I couldn't help it, it was such a…warriors way of doing it. I stifle my laughter as he pours the wine and I mumble a quick "thank you" before waiting for him to sit back down.

"The wine is Aggregio Pavali, its flavor is supposedly due to the main ingredient; The tears of elven slaves." He takes a sip and I just stare blankly at him and can't help but quirk a smile as I respond. "I thought we were trying to avoid morbid?" A smile that matches mine appears on his face and we both quietly take a few bites of our dinner.

I can't help but glance at his markings again and feel my curiosity spike again. He couldn't have been born with them, so how did he get them? He couldn't of been born with them. I take a sip of the wine and can't help but hum in appreciation. It was sweet at first, but a spicy undertone slowly made its way to the surface. It was the best wine I've ever had and I told him so. "There are six more bottles in the cellar. If you're ever interested for another glass, I will gladly bring you a bottle. " he says with a small smile on his face. I smile at him and brush my hair behind my ears before taking another sip of wine.

My thoughts once again go back to why he is here in Kirkwall and I hesitate a moment before putting down my wine glass and ask him while hoping it doesn't kill the good mood. "Fenris, why did you come to Kirkwall? You don't have to tell me, but you're not from Fereldan so you didn't come here because of the Blight, and your markings are very…unique." I wince as I mention his markings. They were obviously a touchy subject for him. He stays quiet for a few moments and I keep berating myself in my head before his voice startles me out of my thoughts. "My story is not a pleasant one. Do you truly wish to hear it?" I nod my head and he gazes at me for a moment before clearing his throat and turning his gaze to a point somewhere above my head.

"I hail from Seheron, but only remember my life in the heart of Tevinter. In Tevinter blood mages rule. If you are a mage you are either a head of household, or an apprentice. These mages use slaves, elven and human alike, to power their magic. I have seen children sacrificed so that Tevinters filth could cast horrible spells, and summon powerful demons." As he talks I watch as he grows angrier and angrier. The word 'mage' is said like it's a curse and his fist clenches on the table. His head is bowed and I bite my tongue to not interrupt. "I am the former slave of a Tevinter mage called Denarius. He experimented on me and gave me these markings. They are made of pure lyrium. This lyrium grants me certain skills that no one else possesses. They also took away my memory of anything before the lyrium was placed in my veins. The only thing I knew was being a slave to Denarius, until I escaped. When I found out he was in Kirkwall, I came here to end his life, only to find he was gone before I arrived." He takes a deep breath and I see his markings glow slightly before it suddenly stop and he sighs before looking at me. "That is the tale of how I came to be in Kirkwall." He takes another sip of wine and we sit in silence as we both get lost in your own thoughts.

How could he even begin to cope with an experience like that looming over his head? To have the reminder of something so horrible happening to you burned into your skin, I don't know if I'd be able to wake up in the morning.

"How is it you came to Kirkwall Analeese?" he says and when I raise my head I see his has his wineglass poised infront of his mouth and an eyebrow raised.

I finish chewing a piece of roast and wipe my mouth with a napkin before giving him a wry smile. "I guess it would only be fair wouldn't it?" I say with a slightly nervous waver in my tone. He gives a small smile back and I clear my throat before figuring out where to start my tale before I realize there is only one place to start it from.

"Well if I'm going to start from the beginning I'll have to tell you about my Uncle. He was a Grey Warden in Fereldan and was picked to recruit more Grey Wardens to the cause when they suspected the Blight was coming. Around that time my mother was killed by thieves on the road and the only living family member I had left was my Uncle. I sought him out and he took me in, even though the Grey Wardens didn't want him too. Around that time he recruited a nice Templar."I smile at the thought of Alistair. I really do hope he's as happy with Elissa as the news of Fereldan says he is. I shake my head and focus back on my tale. "My Uncle also took in a rogue teyrna. After recruiting her under…horrible circumstances, my Uncle went to Ostagar to try to head off the horde. The day before battle Uncle Duncan pulled me aside, gave me a bag of coins, and told me to run for Kirkwall and that he'd come for me when the battle was over. I had no reason not to believe him, he has faced many dark beasts and came home but, as you may know, Loghain pulled his men back and the battle was lost, along with the life of my Uncle." I feel my eyes begin to water and quickly blink them back. "He knew he was going to die anyway somehow. It had something to do with the Grey Wardens, that's all I know." I quickly wipe away a tear and sniffle pathetically once before continuing. "The money my Uncle Duncan gave me didn't go as far as he expected. Fereldans are overcharged for everything and treated like dirt here. I finally applied to clean wishes and Mistress Helena took me on. She takes most of our pay but it's still a constant income. This contract is actually the best she's ever given me. Yearly contracts are rare, especially those who pay in advance. I've been saving money since I started and now that the Blights gone, I was hoping to get enough money to go back to Lothering."

I look up and since him staring at me intently and I feel myself flush out of embarrassment. He finishes the wine in his glass and leans back in his chair with the same intent look in his eyes. His voice seems to be deeper as he asks "I am sorry for the loss of your Uncle." I nod and look down. "So you intend to leave after this yearly contract is over?" I slowly stand up and begin to cleanup dinner while I consider the question. Ofcourse I do. I have nothing here for me. I don't even have a real friend after almost three years here. On the other hand, I doubt Alistair would want to house me until I could get back on my feet. Actually he would be overjoyed, but I would feel like I was taking advantage. I quickly silence the argument that constantly runs through my head and get back to the task at hand.

I place the dishes in the sink and glance at Fenris to see him still looking at me. I swallow and quietly murmur. "I haven't been given a reason to stay." I quickly look away and begin cleaning the dishes without looking back. I hear the scrape of his chair but don't turn around and begin to scrub the dishes. I jump slightly as I hear his voice come from behind me, but still don't turn around. "That was a lovely dinner Analeese. Would you like help with cleaning up?" I shake my head and quietly murmur. "No it's fine Fenris." I hear him gather up the chairs as I start to clean another dish. I once again hear his voice and turn around at the light tone in his voice. "Goodnight Analeese." I smile at him and nod my head. "Goodnight Fenris."


End file.
